


Rewrite the stars

by writingmifuture



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmifuture/pseuds/writingmifuture
Summary: The Winchester Brothers got themselves a big mission, finding the father of Angela Kirkland, Donald, a good frined of their father and Bobby. As they get into action things will start happening that might make it difficult for the brothers to keep the teenager safe.Castiel and Jack will help the brothers on protecting the teenager from dangers and maybe just maybe show her what is a family now.





	1. Chapter 1

_** Extended summary ** _

 

 

Angela "Angie" Kirkland was cursed, that is what she thought when her mom and sister died on a fire and with her father disappearance, she had no one. It was until she met the Winchesters, taking her in and helping her find her father.

Meeting Castiel and Jack, she couldn't believe that her life was turning a 180 degree turn and so far it was for the best.

But like said before, a curse can appear again, ruining the small and sweet moments of her life. Not only the moments were making her question her life, but also her feelings were all mixed up, she was finally feeling like she had a family again and maybe even some feelings towards the son of Lucifer.

It is now up to Angela to decide what is best for her life.


	2. She Needs Saving

"Dean we have a case on Nashville, Castiel called and told us that we should head over there, he didn't say anything else about it" the oldest brother looked at Sam as he spoke with a beer in his right hand he left it on the table and grabbed the brown leather jacket and nodded his head

"Alright then, let's go, Sammy." Both Winchester brothers headed out the bunker and walked towards Baby, the 67' impala that Dean loved with all his heart. Driving towards Nashville took about two days so they had to hurry up.

Calling Castiel a few times and getting no answer caused both brothers to feel worried and anxious, knowing that Jack, the nephilim was with him and maybe it meant trouble.

"Hey Cas, is Dean, again. Please answer my calls, Sam and I are worried about you and the kid" Dean hung up and looked at Sam who stared at the map before heading his attention back to the road.   
  
  
  


**.........**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hi, Agent Morrison and Cobain, we are here about the case of the fire" Sam spoke out as Dean looked around with his EMF device

"Oh yes, Agent Spears, came a few days ago telling me you guys would arrive, I will head you towards Agent Barbaras' office"

The brunette called at the office and said the agents were here, nodding afterwards and hanging up "You can get in" she gave both a smile and watched them walk away

"Why is it a fire our case? We hunt monsters, we aren't firefighters" Dean spoke out as he walked next to Sam

"Agent Morrison and Cobain," a male voice with Asian features said as the door opened with the words Agent Barbaras written on it "Please come inside"

Sam looked at Dean and walked in taking the chair on his left right in front of the desk office, Dean walked behind his brother taking the right chair, his eyes were never off the Agent, closing the door behind him and taking his seat, he pulled out a folder with pages and pictures

"Agent Spears told me you would be interested on this, the house of the family Kirkland was set on fire, the only survivor was the oldest daughter, Angela, her mother and sister died inside, her father is missing for the past three days and she has no idea on where to find him, no phone or anything, he is off the radar"

The folder showed the report and Angela's testimony, pictures of the family and the daughters

"Angela swears she saw her mother on the ceiling of her sister's room being burned alive but the fire department said the fire was caused by a gas leak on the kitchen, maybe you could talk to Angela and see what other information she can get out"

Dean took the pictures and Sam looked at the Agent and then at Dean hoping he would ask something about the case, but no words came out of the oldest brother

"Thank You Agent Barbaras, is there anything else Angela mentioned? Anything weird she saw?" Sam closed one of the folders and stared at the male who shook his head and stopped midway

"Oh yeah, she did mention seeing a man on her sister room, she said the male was touching her face and hair"

"Well thank you Agent, we will be taking this information just in case we can find out what happened here" Dean stood up with the folders in hand and walked outside the room with Sam behind him thanking the man

"Dean we need to find her, it is exactly what happened to mom when we were young, I don't think it is Lucifer all over again, I am pretty sure about that"

"I know Sammy, I will go and find her, why don't you go and check out the house, see anything unusual." Dean took out from his jacket the EMF and handed it to Sam "Call me as soon as this thing turns on."

Sam taking his he nodded, opening the door of the police station to walk towards the car and driving to the Kirkland household leaving the youngest Winchester and Dean making his way to a foster home Angie was located, the address that was written on the folders indicated she was only there after school

Dean took a deep breath as he parked in front of the building, and stepped outside Baby walking the steps before opening the door, seeing few kids running around with giggles.

"Hi, how may I help you?" a female redhead around her forties with green eyes asked holding the hand of a little girl with a school uniform

"Hi, I am Agent Cobain, I am here looking for Angela Kirkland" with his batch in hand showing the blue letters FBI the female left the hand free and smiled seeing the child run off

"Sorry sir but police officers already came here and talked to Angela about the case"

"I am here just for extra information or anything else"

"Well, she just came back from classes so you might find her but I don't think she will talk or anything"

"Is okay, I always find a way to make people talk just a little"

The female nodded with a smile and walked past him indicating to follow her, passing through doors and kids, with a knock on a door to her left the female spoke out.

"Angie, this is Nina, someone came here to talk to you, he is from the FBI" her face was closed to the door and knocked again calling her by her name

The door flew open as a brunette with straight brown hair, a brown shirt with the same color leather jacket and jeans just appeared with hand on her hip and a strong look stood quite

"Angie, this is Agent Cobain, he is here to speak with you" Nina said and looked back at Dean stepping aside and walking away leaving the teenager facing the Winchester brother

"Come inside" Angela moved and walked towards her bed, the room was a medium sized with two twin sized beds, white covers and two pillows, a night stand next to each one of them with a lamp and personal belongings

Dean sat on the bed across from the teenager and took a breath before opening his mouth "My name is Dean, Dean Winchester and I—" the girl interrupted him with her hand up

"Hold on, Winchester? As in John Winchester?" Dean looked at Angela a bit confused and nodded asking her how does she know that name "My father used to work with him, Donald Kirkland and also worked with Bobby Singer a few times"

"John was my father-" before mentioning the name of Bobby he closed his eyes for a brief moment and looked at the female again "Bobby and John are dead, me and my brother, Sam are John's kids"

Angela stretched herself out and open the drawer from her night stand taking a journal out and started searching for something, Dean looked around and stood up to close the door of her room

"My dad wrote me something, he knew somehow that something bad was going to happen" she stopped when she found the note

"Dear Angela, is dad, I am writing this to you because I might be gone or dead. Your mom, sister and yourself are in trouble, call John or Bobby, go with them, they will keep you safe, I know they will, you know your training and please keep your sister safe, don't let anything bad happen to you kids" She looked up at Dean and he could see how her eyes were sad and filled with water "Love Dad"

Within a few seconds she closed the journal and started crying, she laid her head back trying to get her tears to go back inside, but her attention went back to reality when the touch of hands were on top of hers and Dean was crouched in front of her

"I am a Winchester and I will protect you Angela, what was your sister name?" he asked as Angela gave him a small smile at the thought of her sister

"Her name was Samantha, I used to call her Sammy, she was eleven, she was too young to die Dean, and I couldn't save her, I didn't move when I saw her, I didn't do anything, I freaked out like the little girl I am and she died, because of me, because I couldn't save her" her words were loud and her crying was making it hard for Angela to not stumble her words

Dean hugged her right away, he couldn't help but think about his Sammy, and how lucky he was to save him, but he couldn't bare to think how his life would've been if he wasn't fast enough or if his father wasn't the fastest to hand Sam over to him or not being able to save himself from the fire. He saw himself on her, she needed saving and protection and he was going to do so.

Standing up Dean stretched his hand out and said "Come Angela, we are getting out of here and we are going to find your father, keeping you safe, what do you say?" The teenager just nodded without thinking and stood up and took his hand stopping herself and grabbed her fathers' journal

 

 

**.........**

 

 

 

"So Donald Kirkland worked with our dad and Bobby, I don't remember his name on dad's journal but who knows, we can try calling some other hunters and ask them if they knew him or something" Sam said as he looked behind him and saw Angela sleeping her head laid on the window "Dean, why haven't you said a word at all? What did you guys talk about?" Sam asked and looked over at Dean as his eyes were concentrated on the road and just shrugged not saying any word

As they arrived at the bunker a tired Angela walked inside and looked around; finally amazed of how big it looked and very pretty

"Wow, only you two guys live here?" her question was thrown out as her feet touched the floor

"Oh now, we have Castiel, who is an angel, and Jack, he is an archangel" Sam said and looked down at Angela explaining her, she just looked at Sam then at Dean confused and surprised

"Angels exist?" she knew about monsters and demons but she never actually thought that angels were a real deal Dean just said yes they were real but still it cause confusion and unsureness on the female

"Well then, let me take you to a room and give you some clothes for you to sleep in, tomorrow we will start looking for you father, first thing in the morning" Dean said and walked back upstairs to show her a room, leaving her for a brief moment to come back with clothes "So this is my shirt, and well pants I think you can sleep in yours and tomorrow we can go buy you something else, have a good night Angela"

Closing the door behind him Angela was left alone on her room, she couldn't believe all of this was happening, she sat down on her bed and started crying again, she wasn't sure if she could truly trust them, and she was scared.

Every time someone got close to Angela, they got hurt, she didn't want this for herself, she didn't want this for them. She knew that if anything bad happened to them it would be her fault.


	3. Fire Meets Gasoline

 

 

"Angela, get Sam out of here!" her mother screamed before being pulled away, it seemed like she was pushed away from the teenager, a loud scream came out of the adult voice, Angela stood up from her bed and ran towards her sister's room stopping all of a sudden. A dark figure was holding her sister touching her hair, she couldn't see its face just its shadows

"Angie, help me" the voice of her sister screamed out, Angela couldn't move, she didn't know what to do, then she saw fire covering the ceiling of the room and pieces of wood falling out

She did the unthinkable and ran towards her sister entering the room she saw the male and Samantha far away, she covered her mouth and nose making sure she didn't inhale any smoke, she looked around and up to the ceiling, then the knot on her throat covered her neck and stopped her from screaming, all she could see was her mother, burning, the fire covering her, her eyes wide open as well as her mouth.

"Save her Angela" her mom screamed but her lips didn't move, Angela looked at her sister and tried to move but her body wasn't responding

"You aren't strong enough Angie" the male said and looked directly into Angela's eyes, she looked back at the red glowing eyes of his

With a snap from his fingers Angela was thrown out off the room and the door closed immediately, she stood up and ran towards it hitting the wooden door with all her strength before feeling someone pulling her away, a strong grip on her waist turning her around

"Let go" her body was spun around to face the same red eyes "You can't save Sammy"

Angela screamed and woke up fast enough her body sitting up, her screams continued as the words NO were left out of her mouth, Dean bursting inside with a gun in his hands and Sam behind him looking around

Angela started crying shaking her head and her hands wrapped behind her main, Dean ran towards her placing the gun on the night stand, holding her body close shushing her, trying to calm her by saying the words everything is going to be okay

"Is not okay Dean, I couldn't save her, I couldn't save Sammy. Is my fault she is dead Dean" she said as her hands rested on his chest and head shook in his chest too

Sam looked surprised at Angela and then looked at Dean who hold up some tears as he hold her closer to him

"Is okay Angela, I will protect you, this isn't your fault, you did what you could, your sister is safe in heaven now" he kissed her head after saying those words and closed his eyes

Sam walked out towards the kitchen to come back with a glass with water to find Angela sleeping in Dean arms as he sat down and rocked his body back and forth singing a little lullaby

"So her sister's name was Samantha? Sammy?" the taller brother asked and sat down on the chair next to the door placing the glass on the floor next to him

"Yeah."

"So that is why you care so much about her, you see yourself in her"

"Of course I do Sammy, I can't imagine my life if you died on the fire with mom, we were lucky dad and I saved you, but she couldn't save her Sam, she couldn't."

Dean looked down at Angela and gently placed her body on the bed as she rested moving her head a bit to make herself feel comfortable

"Let's go, she has to rest, we have a long day tomorrow" Both brothers walked outside the room, the oldest leaving the door a bit open in case of an emergency  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**.........**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was early morning when Angela woke up and left her bed, making her way downstairs to find Dean and Sam and their eyes stuck on their computers, a quiet yawn left her mouth and scratched gently the back of her messy hair

"Morning Angie" Sam said as his eyes lifted to look up to her

"Morning" she answered back and walked towards the kitchen searching for glasses to pour herself water and a bowl, just incase they had cereal

"Um, Angie," Dean stood up and walked towards the girl "I am going out to get breakfast, is there anything you want?"

Angela felt unsure if she could just ask him for waffles but she took the risk and told him, getting as a response a nod, looking at Dean grabbing his jacket and keys leaving the youngest sibling and herself alone.

"So, when will I meet Castiel?" Angela asked Sam who looked up his monitor to look at her

"Maybe today or tomorrow, he is helping Jack controlling his powers" Sam explained and passed his hands through his hair as he exhaled

"Powers? what kind of powers does an archangel have?" Sam just sighed and gave Angela a smile and stood up from his chair to grab a book from a cabinet behind him

"Well I guess you can say he is still learning, but well he can lift people with his mind, that is one of his powers so far"

"Like telekinesis? something like that?"

"Well if you can say that, we still don't know really, like I said, Castiel is helping him on controlling and figuring out what is with him"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ few hours later _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, let's go again, repeat what I just did" Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it straight forward, straight to the target and shot two times hitting the middle, making a hole on the yellow color of it

"You know I can use a gun Dean, this is basic training for me" Angela took her gun that Sam gave her for training, taking the security off and pointing straight forward, holding it with both hands Angela closed her left eye to focus on the target, taking a deep breath and shot, her arm moved back for a moment from the impact of the bullet leaving the M&P Shield handgun

The bullets hit the red color and in between red and yellow Dean turned to look at Angela and smiled surprised on how good her aiming was.

"Well it can be better but you do have the hang of this" Dean said and took the gun off her hand locking with the security lock and did the same with his

Dean and Angela walked inside the building and left the guns on the table once they reached the floor from the last stair.

"Dean?" a female voiced was heard and Dean stopped his steps as Angela looked up to him confused

"Mom?" Dean said and walked towards the sound, indicating it came from the kitchen, Angela walked behind him to see a woman, around her 40's or 50's with blonde hair and blue-ish eye color.

She saw how tight they were hugging and a smile was across the face of hers. She looked behind them to see two man, one way more younger than the other.

"Who's this?" the woman asked as she saw Angela staring at the floor "Mom, this is Angela, she is daughter of Donald Kirkland, he work with dad and Bobby, we are helping her finding her father"

"Hi sweetheart, nice to meet you, I am Mary, Dean and Sam's mother" she introduced herself after breaking the hug with her son to stretch her hand out for her to shake

"Mother? But I thought. Sam said she died on a fire, just like my mom"

There was a brief moment of silence interrupted by Sam who walked in and saw all of them standing there, awkwardly.

"What is going on?"

"You told me your mom died on a fire" Angela said almost immediately as the question was thrown out there

"Yeah, she died, but God's sister brought her back from the dead" Castiel said as he walked closer to both women and looked at them

"God has a sister?" Angela knew about God, she didn't really believe in him and now it was more confusing than ever, hearing about a sister, she knew that the bible didn't mention a sister

"Yeah, he does, but still she kept a promise and brought our mother back" Dean finally spoke out and sighed "That is Castiel." Dean pointed at Cass and then at the young guy "and that is Jack"

"Jack, as in Lucifer's son?"

"Yes" Jack responded and walked in to make himself not be invisible to the rest "and you are Angela, sorry about your loss"

"Thanks. But hold up, how are you Lucifer's son? You don't look evil at all, you actually look like a pretty nice guy"

"Thank you"

Jack smiled at Angela and then looked at his surroundings, catching Dean with mid-eye roll on the way and Sam with a smile on his face.

"Well then, I guess we are helping you on searching for you father huh?" Mary said and crossed her arms to turn around to her older son "Any clues?"

Dean shook his head and walked towards the desk to move the mouse of the computer, showing on the screen cameras of the freeway where Angela lived "we are searching from three days before the incident"

Angela walked away as soon as they started talking about her father, about the fire, she made sure no one was looking, she turned around to head towards the stairs and made a sudden stop as she saw the face of Jack with his smile

"Want to go for a walk?" Angela didn't need time to think for an answer and the consequences if she just left, she nodded her head and walked away with Jack by her side, walking away, leaving the adults to handle the business.

Angela needed to not think of her mom, her dad or even her sister, she didn't want this, all she needed was someone to not talk to but to not be alone.   
And Jack was there, he knew how she was feeling, and he was going to help her, by not talking, not until she needed or wanted to. He was going to be there for her.


End file.
